Ballerina
The Ballerina is a character from the Piano Concerto No. 2 in F Major-I. Allegro segment of Fantasia 2000. Appearances ''Fantasia 2000'' After nightfall in a boy's toy room, the Ballerina comes to life and begins to dance. A nearby Jack-in-the-Box finds himself attracted to the Ballerina and begins to peruse her until the neighboring tin soldiers come to life and patrol the room. One of the soldiers (with a broken leg) catches sight of the Ballerina with her leg up and believes her to be disabled, as well. He offers her a rose until he notices her second leg, disappointed. The Ballerina nevertheless accepts his gesture and the two fall in love. The jealous Jack-in-the-Box attacks the Tin Soldier and traps the Ballerina in a glass cup. From under the glass, the Ballerina watches helplessly as the Jack-in-the-Box first tries throwing some blocks at the Tin Soldier in order to knock him out of the window, only to have the hero knock one back at him. This dislodges the Jack-in-the Box's hat and reveals his bald spot, much to the Ballerina's amusement. However, when the Jack-in-the-Box tosses a wooden boat at his opponent, the Tin Soldier falls out of the shop's window, leaving the Ballerina in the grasp of the Jack-in-the-Box. The Tin Soldier returns the following night and fights off the Jack-in-the-Box, who accidentally stumbles into the fireplace, to his death. The Tin Soldier and Ballerina reunite and victoriously proclaim their love. ''House of Mouse'' The Ballerina and Tin Soldier make a brief appearance in the episode "Goofy's Valentine Date". In the show, her dress was incorrectly colored as pink instead of white. Roles She plays Mickey Mouse in Ballerina (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) She is a Mickey She plays Mickey Mouse (Pauper) in The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina She is a pauper She plays Elsa the Snow Queen in Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) and Frozen Fever (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) She is a Elsa She plays Joy in Inside Out (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a Emotion She plays Alice in Ballerina in Wonderland She is a Girl She Played Aladdin in Ballerinaladdin She is a Aladdin She Played as Rita in Peter & Company She is a dog She played Dory in Finding Léo and Finding Ballerina She is a Fish Portayals *In Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is played by Alice *In Fantasia 2000 (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style) She is played by Princess Eilonwy *In Fantasia 2000 (BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Style) She is played by Jenny Foxworth *In Fantasia 2000 (BobandLarryFan Style) She is played by Cinderella *In Fantasia 2000 (Disney and Sega Style) She is played by Pearl Pureheart *In Fantasia 2000 (FGRForever Style) She is played by Princess Bubblegum *In Fantasia 2000 (JimmyandFriends Style) She is played by Wendy Darling *In Fantasia 2000 (Edizioni VHS Pirata Style) She is played by Adult Nala *In Fantasia 2000 (Luke Yannuzzi Style) Version 2 She is played by Serena/Sailor Moon *In Fantasia 2000 (Jiminy Cricket Style) She is played by Penny *In Fantasia 2000 (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) She is played by Shanti *In Fantasia 2000 (CoolZDane Style) She is played by Megara *In Fantasia 2000 (TheMichaelCityMaker's Style) She is played by Rapunzel *In Fantasia 2000 (Prince Balto Pet Style) She is played by Sagwa Miao Gallery Trivia Like in the original Hans Christian Andersen story, the Ballerina and Tin Soldier were intended to die together in the fire, but the ending changed when it became apparent that the ending would conflict with the music choice for the segment. In the original fairy tale, the Ballerina is described as a paper doll. In Fantasia 2000 she seems to be more of porcelain. Category:Fantasia 2000 Characters Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Fantasia Characters Category:Characters Category:Tin Soldier and Ballerina Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Heroes Category:Ballerinas Category:Damsels in Distress